


Five Ways Jack and Daniel Came Out

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These responses ended up being a kind of combined version of this prompt and the "people's response to their outing" prompt. A sort of two for one deal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Ways Jack and Daniel Came Out

**Author's Note:**

> These responses ended up being a kind of combined version of this prompt and the "people's response to their outing" prompt. A sort of two for one deal.

__1 “Well, that went well,” Jack said, when he and Sam and Daniel gathered in Carter’s lab after the wedding festivities had wound down.  
“They make a great couple don’t they?” Daniel said, checking Sam’s desk for hidden chocolate.  
“May we come in?” Kar’yn and Rya’c stood hesitantly in the doorway.  
“Hey! Shouldn’t you be in the honeymoon suite by now?” Jack asked, winning him a pained look from Daniel, an elbow in the ribs from Sam and embarrassed feet shuffling from the newly-weds.  
“We are about to retire for the evening but we had to say thank you for all you have done for us. For giving us this wedding,” Rya’c said earnestly, looking at each of them in turn.  
“It was our pleasure,” Daniel said, smiling, delighted to have found a stash of Snickers and unwrapping one of them in unseemly haste.  
“You all looked so happy for us. And you looked so handsome,” Kar’yn chipped in, eyes darting between Jack and Daniel. “I hope you find the same happiness on your wedding day.”  
Daniel choked on his chocolate. Jack thumped him on the back. Sam giggled.  
“June 24. Your invitation’s in the intergalactic mail,” Jack said.  
The room fell silent.  
“Half-eaten Snickers anyone?”

  
2 “General Hammond was most concerned as to your whereabouts before Anise’s arrival,” Teal’c intoned in that nonchalant way of his over a cheese sandwich in the commissary when the armband fuss had finally died down.  
Daniel sneaked a sideways look at Jack, who had paused a forkful of apple and cinnamon pie half way to his mouth.  
“We were busy,” Jack said, “requisitioning. Stuff.” He ate the pie.  
“Daniel Jackson appeared to be in a state of some undress as he entered the Gateroom.” Damn but he did that inscrutable thing well.  
“It was … hot … when we were requisitioning the … stuff,” Daniel added, hiding behind his coffee mug.  
“Would that also explain why you appeared to be putting on your watch?” Teal’c asked, his expression giving nothing away. As ever.  
“Erm, gotta go. Briefing. Later. Daniel … Teal’c.” Jack broke the record for hasty commissary exits.  
Daniel smiled weakly at Teal’c.  
“It does indeed get hot in storage room LC-107 on level 26, Daniel Jackson. I will inform Sgt Siler that the air conditioning is in poor repair.”  
They drank and ate in silence for a few moments.  
“No need, Teal’c,” Daniel said, finally. “We kind of like it that way.”

3  “Dr Jackson. Could you explain why you waited for Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter on PX9-797 when the Colonel specifically told you to get back to the Stargate?”  
Daniel shifted in his seat. The headband chafed. An image of Christopher Walken in The Deer Hunter flashed through his mind. Great. All I need is the loaded gun …  
“Teal’c waited, too,” he said, knowing it wouldn’t be enough.  
“Dr Jackson?”  
“I couldn’t leave Sam because I care about her. A lot more than I’m supposed to.” He wondered if there was a pissed-offedness rating sensor attached to the cursed piece of alien technological shit.  
Anise’s eyes flicked to the machine and its swirling circle of alleged truthfulness. “Anything else?”  
“And I couldn’t leave Jack because I care about him. A lot more than I’m supposed to.”  
Her eyes glanced left to the machine again. “Anything else?”  
Daniel made a production number of considering that for a moment and checked who was watching in the observation room.  
“And that night, Jack and I were going to fuck each other through the mattress. Again. And I wasn’t going to pass that up without a fight.”  
Anise swallowed hard, eyes flicking again.  
“You are not a zatarc.”

4 “I think I gave it away.”  
Jack was sitting on the workbench in Daniel’s office. Daniel leaned back in his chair and wearily loosened his tie. It was two hours after the memorial service.  
Daniel sighed. “How, exactly, did you do that?”  
Jack picked up a small shabti from the desk. Ran his fingers over the smooth carving. “Never took my eyes off you during the whole thing. Tried to but … couldn’t.” He winced, looked away. “Wanted you to know I was there.”  
They lapsed into silence.  
“I knew you were there,” Daniel said, softly.  
“Yeah? ” Jack asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Then I don’t care what they saw.”  
They fell silent again, each mentally weighing up the situation, assessing the perceived risk.  
“Screw it,” Jack said finally, pushing off the bench. “Let’s go home.”

5 Jack stalked from the isolation room more angry than he’d ever been. Angry with Daniel for being the Big Fucking Hero, with Jonas, with Kelowna and its worthless people, angry with everything.  
He was mostly angry with himself.  
Lost in his own swirling maelstrom of thoughts, he walked straight into Carter, who was heading in to see Daniel. To say her goodbyes.  
“Sir,” she said, nothing but compassion etched on her strained face.  
They shuffled uneasily apart, both wanting to add distance.  
“Did you? …” she began.  
“I told him I *admired* him, Carter,” Jack snapped out, noting the hurt he inflicted but unable to care or apologize for it.  
Sam swallowed, looked down and pursed her lips thoughtfully. Then she lifted her chin and met his gaze. She’d never seen him more despairing or vulnerable.  
“Then he’ll understand,” she said, steadily. “I do.”


End file.
